novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
California Large Reptile Disaster
California Large Reptile Disaster is an event that first occurred in 1960s and finally in 1980s after pet owners released large reptiles of various species due to laws on some exotic pets being enacted and/or pet owners not wanting their pets anymore. Most reptile species were genetically engineered by their pet owners just before releasing them to allow them to thrive in colder and drier climates really well, having the ability to breed fast and often (genes for that used from rats and mice), herbivorous reptiles having wide variety of plant foods in their diet (also used genes from rats and mice), and the ability to tolerate colder climates and drier environment (used genes from various native reptiles). Despite the event's name, some small reptiles were also introduced in that event. Example Species California-rhinoceros-iguana.jpg|Rhinoceros iguana, one of the most famous invasive iguanas of California. It is also the second most common and one of the most destructive, feeding on wide plant varieties (even crops), etc. California-cuban-iguana.jpg|Cuban iguana, one of the most common species of iguana in California and one of the most destructive iguanas, feeding on wide variety of plants (even crops), infest building (attics, etc), and even outcompeting native animals (cottontail rabbits, etc). California-marine-iguana.jpg|Marine iguana, the only iguana species that tolerate saltwater and lives in ocean, and are found throughout shorelines across California. The marine iguana shown here lives in Oceanside, California, alongside its family. California-green-iguana.jpg|Green iguana, the third most common iguana species of California, but is less common in some areas due to competition from rhinoceros iguanas and Cuban iguanas. California-Grand-Cayman-blue-iguana.jpg|Blue iguana, the least common of nonnative iguana in California. Despite being the least common iguanas, they adapted well to California's climates and tolerate competition from other nonnative iguanas. California-Asian-water-monitor.jpg|Asian water monitor, a species of monitor lizard that flourishes in riverbanks of California, negatively impacting many species of native fish and amphibians. California-Nile-monitor.jpg|Nile monitor, a species of monitor lizard and is the most common of the monitor lizards. California-goanna.jpg|Goanna, a species of monitor lizard that originated from Australia. They flourish well in arid parts of California including ones near Los Angeles. A goanna shown here lives in a backyard of a citizen's home. California-Komodo-dragon.jpg|Komodo dragon, a species of monitor lizard that originated from Indonesia. They are negatively impacting some population of native deer and sheep. California-Argentine-black-and-white-tegu.jpg|Argentine black and white tegu, a species of large lizard native to South America. They are omnivorous, with invasive ones in California feeding on native and nonnative small animals, they also feed on fruits and even crops. California-Galapagos-tortoise.jpg|Galapagos tortoise, a species of tortoise native to the Galapagos Islands. They outcompete some populations of native American desert tortoises. California-African-spurred-tortoise.jpg|African spurred tortoise, a species of tortoise native to Africa. They are outcompeting some native populations of American desert tortoises. California-alligator-snapping-turtle.jpg|Alligator snapping turtle, a species of large pond turtle native to eastern North America. They outcompete some native pond turtles and kill native turtles. California-American-alligator.jpg|American alligator, a species of large crocodilian native to eastern North America. They negatively impact some native smaller animals, some populations of deer, etc. California-spectacled-caiman.jpg|Spectacled caiman, a species of medium-sized crocodilians native to Central and South America. They have negative impact to California as they prey on variety of native small species. Bearded Lizard.jpg|Bearded lizard, also known as the bearded dragon, it is a species of insectivorous lizard native to Australia. It can outcompete some native populations of some insectivorous lizards. Thorny Lizard.jpg|Thorny lizard, also known as the thorny devil, it is a species of insectivorous lizard native to Australia. It can outcompete some native populations of some insectivorous lizards and has almost no natural predators in California, which is causing a population explosion in invasive thorny lizards. Australian Blue-Tongued Skink.jpg|Common blue-tongued skink, a species of skink native to Australia (hence its species' name) and Southeast Asia. It can negatively impact some native snails, slugs, other invertebrates, and some vegetation, since these invertebrates and plants were not used to some foreign invaders preying on them such as blue-tongued skinks. Pinecone Skink.jpg|Pinecone skink, also known as the stump-tailed skink or a shingleback skink, it is a species of skink native to Australia. It preys on side variety of snails and plants, some of which are threatened to extinction from invaders such as pinecone skinks. Frilled Lizard.jpg|Frilled lizard, also known as the frilled dragon, it is a species of lizard native to Australia. In California, it preys on native invertebrates and smaller vertebrates, some of which are threatened to extinction from invaders like frilled lizards. California Spiny-Tailed Lizard.jpg|California spiny-tailed lizard, also known as the California Uromastyx, it is a hybrid species of spiny-tailed consisting of African and Arabian species that were hybridized in 1940s-1960s before the California Large Reptile Disaster occurred, forming a new species of spiny-tailed lizard. It is largely herbivorous and can damage crops. Flying Gecko.jpg|California flying gecko, a species of flying gecko that is a hybrid of various flying geckos native to Asia. California flying geckos are insectivores and threaten some native invertebrate populations to extinction. California Draco.png|California flying lizard, also known as the California flying dragon, is a species of lizard that is a hybrid of various flying lizard species. California flying lizards are insectivores and threaten some native invertebrate populations to extinction. California Basilisk Lizard.png|California basilisk, a species of basilisk lizard that is a hybrid between a plumed/green basilisk and a brown basilisk. California basilisks are omnivorous and feed on some flowers, fruits, arthropods, smaller lizards, small mammals, and even eggs, threatening some native arthropods and few species of native lizards and small mammals to extinction. Category:Invasive Species Category:California